


It Can't Get Worse

by fragileKnight1



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileKnight1/pseuds/fragileKnight1
Summary: Short AU about Korra and Asami meeting up on a blind date set up by their mutual friend Mako. It goes terribly but sometimes a terrible date is the best thing.





	It Can't Get Worse

     Korra watched Asami with a smile on her face and took a sip of her tea as she tried to listen to the extremely technical engineering jargon, but she kept finding other things to take her attention away. First it was Asami’s eyes and how they sparkled because of her excitement; then it was her hair and how it seemed to fall back over her right eye no matter how many times she pushed it back, and then it was her hands that while delicate looking had faint calluses and grease under the nails from her current project. 

“Oh god am I rambling?” Asami laughed softly, “I am so sorry, but I have the habit of doing that when I am nervous.”

“Huh?” Korra shook her head, “I like your ramblings. I have no idea what a regenerative braking system or what a heat pump climate system is but it sounds pretty when you say it.”

“You must think I am a weirdo for dismantle the car my dad gave me so that I could rebuild it.” Asami fidgeted, “I am not that you know.”

“Sorry but did you know that when you are really happy you have this sparkle to your eyes and that your pupils widen like a cats?” 

     Korra tried to be smooth with the compliment but when she leaned on the table it tipped slightly and spilled both cups of tea and the knocked over the vase of flowers. She jumped up as the liquid spilled into her lap and her knee finished the table off by knocking it over as Asami jumped up.

     Asami broke out laughing as the waitress ran over with some towels and said, “Maybe you should focus a little less on me?”

     “At least this date cannot get any worse.” Korra took one of the towels. “I think the movie might be starting soon so we should go ahead and headout before we destroy any more of their property.”

     Asami nodded and handed the woman a twenty for the bill and a twenty for the tip before walking outside. The street was crowded so she had to park a block away and at first it  seemed to be going better than the tea shop but then she stepped of the curb and into a sewer grate causing her stiletto heel to get caught and twist her ankle as she fell. 

    Korra grabbed her before she hit the ground and lifted her up into her arms, “Are you okay?”

    Asami blushed as she realized that she weighed nothing to Korra and said, “Wow...so uh...If you had to carry me how far do you think you could you go before resting?”

   “Hmmm...” Korra adjusted her hold Asami, “Lets see I can go almost twenty miles wearing a fifty pound weighted vest and thirty pound leg weights so I’d say ten miles carrying you if I need to.”

    Asami winced as Korra let her down and leaned on her so that she could hop along on one foot, “I don’t think I go to a movie.”

    “We can go back to my place then. I’ll find something on netflix that we can watch while eating some cheese puffs.”

    “That sounds nice.” Asami got to the car and unlocked the door before handing Korra the keys, but noticed  Korra’s confusion as she sat down in the passenger seat. “What is wrong?”

    “I can’t drive.” Korra grinned, “I normally run or jog every where to keep in shape.”

    “Uh...well I can’t drive like this so I will have to talk you through it.” Asami took a breath and waited for Korra to sit in the driver seat. “Do you have any experience with driving?”

    “Once when I was sixteen.” Korra leaned on the steering wheel laughing, “I panicked and reversed through the neighbor’s house and into their pool.”

    Asami swallowed and nodded, “We will take this very slowly and I will try to be very calm and patient so that we don’t damage my dad’s car.”

    Korra nodded and turned the car key, but turned it off almost immediately afterward, “How about instead we call a cab?”

    “Wow, you are really scared of driving.” Asami nodded and pulled her phone out to call a cab, “So...uh..I spent most of the first part of the date talking about rebuilding an engine so I guess this time is yours. What do you do for fun?”

    “I wrestle, play rugby, volleyball, and swim. I am a bit over competitive, but love to push myself. I also study history and dance.”

    “I train myself in different martial arts when I got free time and I also swim.” Asami smiled, “My family is actually very rich and we have an olympic sized swimming pool.”

    “Mako told me you also like to race.”

     “That was one time and the police cleared me of all charges.”

     “I was talking about the test track at your dad’s company.” Korra laughed, “What are you talking about?”

     Asami blushed, “I didn’t say anything.”

    “Are you a street racer? Do you have a criminal side Miss Sato?” Korra grinned, “I bet your racing name is the Snazzy Heiress.” 

    “Snazzy?” Asami looked over at Korra, “You think I look snazzy?”

     “Snazzy, beautiful, unbelievably gorgeous. I could keep going but I doubt there is enough words to match you.” Korra leaned on the steering causing the horn to go off and jumped back as Asami broke out laughing again, “Be honest is this the worst date you have ever been on?”

    “No.” Asami leaned back and tapped her finger to her chin, “That goes to my one and only date with Mako. I hit him with my car before it even started.”

    “I became friends with him after smashing a volleyball into his face, and did try to date his brother.” Korra sighed, “That was the worst date ever. I forgot I was on a date and just said thanks for the meal and walked off at the end of the night.”

    “Ouch.” 

    “We are still friends though, but he never talks about that date.”

    “This date though has been fantastic.” Asami leaned over on Korra’s shoulder. “Perhaps our next one will go better.”

  
  
  



End file.
